1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally to an apparatus and process for taking up a web of fabric. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and process for taking up a web of fabric, especially one made of an industrial fabric, using, for example, glass, aramid or carbon fibers, on a take-up drum of a centered winder, which is placed after a weaving machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In taking up webs of fabric on a winder, difficulties often arise in keeping the web uniformly smooth. For one thing, the axes of the rolls, which work together, must be arranged exactly parallel to each other and, as far as possible, they must have no play in their motion. Secondly, in the case of thick fibers or yarns made of stiff or rigid materials, the winding must be done under high tensile, in order to keep the web of fabric taut and firmly against the roll.
In conventional processes known to the prior art, tensile stress of the web of fabric in the convey-in region from the weaving machine to the centered winder is usually kept at approximately the same values as during the winding process itself. At these high tensile stresses, folds are easily formed along the path, approximately 6 m in length, from the weaving machine to the winder. Under high tensile stress, and possible pressing which follows, these folds become fixed and are retained until they reach the roll of fabric.
Indeed, it is known to bring about a limited balancing of tension within the fabric by a traversing motion. However, it is not possible, in this manner, to eliminate the folds, once they have formed and have then been pressed firmly.